Horn Piercer
The Horn Piercer is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Horn. Design The Horn Piercer consists of the following parts: *'Hack Ring': The ring at the end of the hilt. The Pierce Syringe at the tip is activated by stroke control, and a Pierce Charge is performed to extract the AniModel and Extinct Model capabilities from the target. As a result, a Piercing Fate attack that uses a part of the capabilities of the AniModel or Extinct Model for an attack can be activated. Also, by operating with a SD Programmer/Hacker loaded in the SD Port, a "Final Fate Seal" attack boasting the maximum attack power can be activated. *'Data Container': The energy storage device. It stores the data of a living species' AniModel or an extinct species' Extinct Model image extracted by the Pierce Syringe. Input and output status is displayed on the monitor for monitoring the operating status with a power gauge and movement. *'Fate Edge': The blade. A blade made of cemented steel for physical destruction is arranged so as to surround the entire circumference. The purple parts are a medium for special attacks. By adding energy to the data supplied from the storage device Data Container and putting it on the blade, it is possible to activate special moves with various abilities. *'Pierce Syringe': The tip. By operating the control device Hack Ring, it is possible to extract the capabilities of AniModel or Extinct Model from the target. Since it is made of cemented steel, it has a tremendous piercing force that can penetrate even special alloys of 1000mm. *'Moirai Handler': The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize in the HUD or the user. *'Fate Trigger': The trigger. The user can activate various attacks by pulling it. *'SD Port': A slot intended for SD Programmers/Hackers to be inserted into. By adopting the universal standard, it can be loaded regardless of the type of the SD Programmer/Hacker. When one is loaded into the slot, a non-contact learning by a built-in authorisation reader loads the Piercer with the Programmer/Hacker's energy and a Ultimate Pierce attack that uses a part of the capability of the built-in data image in the attack becomes available. Attacks *'Piercing Fate': Horn first uses the Horn Piercer to extract the energy of a SD Programmer from another Kamen Rider's transformation device. He then unleashes a slash that uses the AniModel or ability of the Programmer that the energy was extracted from. The AniModel then crashes into the target, destroying them. **'Flying Falcon': Horn sends a projection of a falcon at the enemy. **'Shooting Wolf': Horn launches a projection of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy. **'Biting Shark': Horn slashes at the enemy with a whip-like chain of shark fins. **'Punching Kong': Horn launches a projection of the Knuckle Demolition at the enemy. **'Flaming Tiger': Horn sends one powerful fire slash at the enemy. **'Hybrid Hopper': Horn summons a purple projection of Hybrid Hopper's Shine Chargers to attack the enemy. *'Ultimate Pierce': TBA *'Final Fate Seal': Horn inserts a SD Programmer into the Horn Piercer, which coats the blade with the power of the Programmer, then thrusts it at the target. **'Lightning Hornet': The Horn Piercer unleashes powerful lightning, which can be used both as a ranged and a melee attack. **'Dynamiting Lion': The Horn Piercer summons two giant gatling guns to shoot at the target. Behind The Scenes to be added Notes *This is the first weapon in Zerone to lack a secondary mode. Category:Kamen Rider Zerone Category:Arsenal (Zerone) Category:Moirai Enterprises